Against All Odds
by Carpathian Rose
Summary: With only one shard in their possession they knew the odds were against them. They just didn't expect it. It all went horribly wrong. Inu/Kag
1. Chapter 1

_Against All Odds:_

_With only one shard in their possession they knew the odds were against them. They just didn't expect it. It all went horribly wrong. _

_Chapter One_

Kagome felt the warm glow of the fire on her cool skin as she lay there, staring at the flames. She wasn't sure what time it wasn't but by the look in the sky it had to be well past Midnight. Not that anyone here would know the meaning of time. Honestly, she didn't care. She dropped her head onto her arm and laid there, her mind thinking over _everything_. The odds were against them. With only one shard in their possession and the rest in Naraku's hands, they were going into a battle that could very well kill them. They were all that stood between a twisted, sadistic demon and the continuation of man and demon-kind alike.

Humans would be the first to go if they lost, unless Naraku had a 'turn-around' plan for them. A reverse of when Demons were the hated species—if Naraku ruled, humans would be Hated. Next would be the Demons. He would kill the weak ones and, she didn't doubt, half demons. With the Jewel, he would have no rival so no Demon would be a match for him.

They couldn't lose. She curled her fingers around the Jewel shard attached to the chain around her neck. This was the last shard. The last piece of hope that the Feudal Era had. She was surprised that she was so calm. It was scary. She lifted her head as she heard a slight sound, a small thump. Beyond the fire she could see Inuyasha. He was walking away, nothing in his gait to show any of the sorrow she _knew_ he had to be feeling. Even she was hurting, but she was hurting _for_ him. She sighed and rose up on one arm, contemplating, before she pushed herself to her feet. She knew if Inuyasha didn't want to talk, he wouldn't; there was no way she could sneak up on him.

Sometimes, walking up on him like she was now, she would just imagine that he didn't know she was coming so she could catch him unawares. She was almost within arms distance when she finally reached out her hand.

"Go home, Kagome."

She paused, her hand in mid-air. His voice was low, almost emotionless. "Inuyasha…"

"_Please."_

Please. Her heart turned over at that one word. She swore her heart was breaking all over again. Inuyasha wasn't demanding and he wasn't asking her to go home. He was begging. She closed the distance between them and slid her hand over his shoulder. "I can't. You know that."

"Yes, you can." Inuyasha muttered. His shoulder was tense beneath her hand, the warmth from his body seeping through.

No, she couldn't. Kagome was not going to leave until this was finished. She wasn't. "I started this, Inuyasha. I'm not leaving until it's finished. We'll win." His hand covered hers, much larger than her smaller, delicate one. He closed his fingers around hers and just held them there.

"Kagome…" When had she become so stubborn? He shook his head at that. That was a foolish question. Kagome was stubborn intensified. He needed Kagome gone because if something happened to her when they reached Naraku…He had come a long way, he wouldn't deny that. He was stronger. Tessaiga was stronger. But so was Naraku. He cursed the bastard for that. Why couldn't he just stay down? The odds were even further against their path with Naraku in possession of the other shards. Inuyasha knew that all it would take is a slip on their part and Naraku would have that Jewel and then they were dead. But he could protect Kagome from that.

She just had to go home.

His ears flicked as she took a deep breath. "Inuyasha, I'm sorr—"

He lifted his head and closed his eyes, cutting her off. "Don't say it." He didn't want to hear it. Anything but that. He didn't want her pity. He could lie and say everything was alright and that he hadn't felt a thing when Naraku had killed Kikyo before his very eyes. And that for just the sheer joy of revenge, vengeance and the thrill of being able to kill her. But he had felt something. He'd felt lost and angry. But his heart hadn't broken. No, he'd stopped loving Kikyo a long time ago. That didn't mean that she hadn't taken a piece of him with her though. She had been his first love and he would always remember her. She hadn't deserved to die at Naraku's hands—not again.

"Don't." He shook his head and turned, sensing she was going to say something. He didn't know what to say so he just said it all. "I stopped loving her a long time ago." He inhaled and her soft, sweet scent drifted up. "But she didn't deserve to die like that. The bastard…" He hated the expression that crossed her eyes at his words. Pity and hope. He hated the pity because she pitied him for the wrong reasons—Kikyo was a loss but he would survive. He hated the hope even more because, Gods, he knew Kagome loved him. She'd made that clear over and over in her actions. He didn't know what he felt for her. He cared about her, there was no denying that, but he just didn't…He didn't know. He wanted to squash that hope because Kagome was more than likely hoping for the inevitable—considering the battle that was to come, there might not be any hope for _anyone. _

He wasn't stupid. Naraku was one powerful bastard right now…but they still had a chance. As long as there was hope, they had a chance.

Inuyasha let out a sigh and then without a word wrapped his arms around her slender body and pulled her up against him. He had to hold her. He felt her stiffen a moment, maybe in shock, before she went slack against him, her arms circling his waist. "Stupid wench." He murmured into her hair. "You'd be safer if you just went home."

"I know." Kagome whispered against his chest, her cheek pressed over the gentle beat of his heart.

"You never were smart." He felt her chuckle against his chest and tightened his arms around her. "I promised I'd protect you." He finally said at last. And he would.

Because tomorrow they weren't going into a battle. They were going to War.


	2. Chapter 2

Against All Odds

Chapter Two

Inuyasha stared at the one man he despised above all others. The bastard. Everything had started with Him and everything was going to end with Him. Naraku. He hefted the Tessaiga over his shoulder, the slight weight a reminder of all that was at stake. "You're going down, Naraku." It set his teeth on edge when the psychopath laughed. No, it down right pissed him off. He tightened his hold on Tessaiga and felt a growl rise up in his throat as he took a step forward.

"Don't do it, Inuyasha." He stopped at the words and shifted his attention to Kagome but didn't take his eyes off Naraku. He opened his mouth but she stopped him. "You'll just be wasting energy attacking him when his shield is up." He hadn't forgotten. Naraku's barrier was damn near impenetrable. But they'd beaten him at that little game before.

"I'm not just going to stand here and do nothing." Inuyasha snapped out, clenching his teeth.

"Just…wait, ok, Inuyasha?" Kagome held to her bow so tight that her knuckles were right, the arrow unwavering. It was a stand-off between them and Naraku. Naraku wasn't charging them because he knew he couldn't get to close to Kagome without her purifying the Jewel in his possession. They weren't charging him because they couldn't get past his barrier. Kagome knew there was a way around the barrier but she just couldn't find it. Yet. They were so close to defeating Naraku that she could taste it and it all came down to the Jewel. Naraku wouldn't stand a chance, not if the Jewel was purified and in her hands.

"Dammit, where are you?" Kagome whispered suddenly, the look in her eyes exasperated. The Jewel was the key; somehow she knew that was the weakness behind his barrier. Hell, his power was the Jewel. Without that in his possession then he was _dead._ She didn't feel that hint of power every time a Jewel was near but she _knew_ Naraku had it. He was hiding it, blocking it somehow. If she could just get a little closer—

"Don't you dare take another step, Kagome." Inuyasha bit out. She jerked her head around at the hard bite of Inuyasha's voice. "You're close enough. If you can't find it, just say so. We'll find another way—"

Kagome could feel the heavy flow of power, the thick aura that was the Jewel. It surrounded Naraku as a whole. The Jewel was there—somewhere. She just couldn't see it. _But it was there, right there!_ God, it was so close. Before, she had always been able to pinpoint the direct location of the Jewel but with Naraku, he had completely immersed the Jewel somehow. But where? "He has the Jewel, Inuyasha. I can sense it." That was a stupid statement, to say the least; because of course Naraku would have the Jewel by his side. After attaining what he had sought for so long, he wouldn't dare part from it. Dammit, she was too far away. She knew she couldn't get closer but her heart screamed at her to. If she was going to find the Jewel she needed closer.

"Don't do something stupid, Kagome." Inuyasha cursed, sweat dropping down his brow. He couldn't afford her stupidity right now.

Purification went two ways. If Naraku came to her, she would purify the Jewel the moment he was within arms distance. If she went to him, her Jewel shard would be tainted. She wouldn't hesitate to purify him.

"Where, Kagome?" Inuyasha bit out, his nerves standing on end. Naraku was going to make a move and soon. He would bet his very life on it. God dammit, he needed to know where the Jewel was if he was going to make the bastard subject to humiliation.

"Are you looking for this, Kagome?" Naraku spoke finally, his voice cool and calm. Almost amused. Her eyes were drawn to his chest as his hands lowered, his fingers digging into the flesh covering the center of his chest. Her stomach dropped. He peeled the flesh back, his fingers almost embedded in his own skin. It wasn't grotesques. Oh God. Something shifted in her eyes; disgust at what she was seeing, dismay. There was no blood and there was no twisted flesh. His skin was still smooth and flawless where he'd literally pulled the center of his chest open, a hand on each side.

He had bonded his body with the Jewel.

Her hand shook, the only emotion, the only testimony how much that fact shook her. The Jewel was black—_beautiful—_catching the light from the moon, shining. His flesh and insides were bonded around it, skin and long, thick veins attached around the Jewel. The thick, fleshy veins were pulsing, as if drawing the very energy from the Jewel into his body. And in that moment, Kagome realized he was. She could see it now. Through his blood and through every vessel, every vein, she could see the dark, pulsing aura of the Jewel passing through his body, circling. It wasn't possible. The Power of the Jewel was in his very essence.

But it wasn't complete. Not yet. They still had a chance. As long as she possessed that final shard, a vital part in the battle, they had a chance.

"About damn time!"

Her heart leapt in her throat at the bit out retort. "No, Inuyasha! Stop!" She lowered her bow a fraction and half turned towards Inuyasha but he was already charging Naraku, the Tessaiga lifted high, blazing red.

Naraku smiled, just a baring of his teeth.

The barrier was gone before Inuyasha was even halfway. Kagome felt the raw power of the Jewel the instant Naraku lowered his shield, a throbbing essence that called to her very soul. Naraku laughed, the sound low and amused as he spread his arms wide. A heavy, wide spread wind bowed up from behind him, miasma filled. Kagome lurched back and brought her right arm up, covering her mouth and nose. "Inuyasha!"

"Don't breathe it in, Kagome!" Inuyasha snarled through the heavy, purple mass.

Kagome could feel the flow of power all around them. It was in the miasma and it was in the air. Naraku had physically enhanced the Miasma—of course he would, why not? He had the power. Foolish of her to think that he wouldn't try something. Dammit, she should have thought this better through. She coughed, the acrid smell, the burn of the acid burning her eyes. "Inuyasha, I can't see." It was too dense, too heavy. She closed her eyes briefly and felt the tears gathering, trying to wash out the poison and she blinked rapidly and then coughed, her throat closing off as she inhaled the poison. Her throat burned and then she felt something warm press against the lower half of her face, the scent familiar.

"Keep it over your mouth and nose." Kagome coughed, inhaling Inuyasha's warm, earthy scent through the red cloth. Faintly she could see him through the heavy miasma, his white hair and white shirt plain for her to see. She didn't bother to thank him and even though she knew the miasma would affect him less than her right now, she knew he had to be feeling _something._ With the miasma's poison tripled by the Jewel, it was almost numbing.

"I could use that monk about right now." Inuyasha muttered, his shoulders tense as he half turned. She couldn't see his face but she knew he was looking for Naraku.

"Don't be a fool. He couldn't take this miasma into his body without killing himself." Kagome clenched her teeth, her senses reaching, searching for the Jewel. Where was he? She wasn't stupid. Naraku was playing with them. It didn't matter that Miroku wasn't with them. He would have been useless. Sango, as a demon slayer but still human, stood even less of a chance and Shippo, Kagome had _refused._ They had no chance against Naraku, but Miroku and the others did have a chance of defending the Village from the demons that would be drawn to the vile energy of Naraku.

Kagome knew she had to be here. She was the _only_ one with the ability to sense the Jewel and with her miko powers fully regenerated—unlocked—she had a play in this War. But Inuyasha was the only one with the power, a chance, of defeating Naraku. That defeat, that victory, belonged to Inuyasha and Inuyasha alone.

Something landed at her feet. Something warm and big. Kagome let go of Inuyasha's houri without thinking. She didn't care. If Naraku had the audacity to come this close to her she'd shoot the Jewel where it lay. The miasma burned and seared her lungs and that in just seconds. She notched the arrow and tilted the bow down. Through the miasma she could see a fall of heavy, black hair and pale skin, a small, delicate hand—

"Sango!" Kagome whispered, shocked horror filling her as she dropped to her knees and hunched over Sango's prone form. The miasma burned her skin even though she knew it wasn't actually marking her. That didn't mean that it made breathing any easier. Her lungs were struggling to work as she thrust her hands into Sango's hair, clutching her head in her hands. "Inuyasha!" Dear God, why was Sango here and how…

A dark, male chuckle sounded before her and she jerked her head up, her blood going cold. She recognized Naraku's eerie red eyes through the flow of poisoned air and realized he was too close. The bastard was right in front of her. She charged up her energy, felt the answering pull inside as her spirit pushed to the surface.

"Too late, Kagome."

His deep chuckle sounded and then she felt the light weight around her neck—nothing. She sucked in a sharp breath, her heart jumping in her throat. She realized her mistake instantly. The rules of Purification were simple. Neither one could get to close. They would either defile or cleanse one another. But it wasn't that simple. She would have had to _focus_ that energy into purifying him or the Jewel. She hadn't had the chance. Oh God, why hadn't she seen that coming?

Distraction.

Kagome rose to one knee and lifted the bow, cocking another arrow. "He has the shard, Inuyasha!" But not for long. She couldn't not try. She sent her senses flaring out and then the miasma filled fog burst, shuttling so hard she almost lost her balance. It was gone in an instant, blowing out past them.

She felt the warning pulse of Inuyaha's sword and then the violent torrent of energy before he abruptly swung his sword. The Tessaiga flared red in his hands, glass like scales folding over the blade as the attack flared out toward Naraku. Kagome released the arrow without thinking. Two against one, but not only that, the Jewel was a weakness in Naraku. To form the complete Jewel he would have to reveal it as whole and that would give Naraku's balance of power a weakness.

Naraku chuckled. "I don't think so…" And the Jewel tore from his chest and this time it wasn't a beautiful image. Blood spurted as it separated from his veins, leaving a small crater in the center of his chest. And before their very eyes the last shard slipped into the cracked crevice, the only imperfection of the Jewel.

"NO!" Inuyasha roared. But it was too late. Kagome lifted her hands as a massive wave of energy tore at them. She could feel the vile, fierce pulsing energy of the Jewel and it clenched around her heart like a vise, tearing through her muscles like acid. Where her body, her very soul, was pure as a Priestess, it reacted to the _evil_. The energy knocked them right off their feet and she went flying backwards. She didn't expect to feel Inuyasha's arms surround her, hugging her tight against her body as they were slung backwards. Through the roar in her ears she could hear him curse and then she felt nothing. But she should have—they should have.

They hit the ground hard and rolled, Inuyasha slamming into the trunk of a tree so hard the base cracked. Vaguely she realized that he'd taken the brunt of the fall, the heavy crash. But she hadn't felt a thing and Inuyasha hadn't so much as grunted. He was half on her body, a heavy weight and she opened her lips. Or tried to. She couldn't. She couldn't move a single muscle in her entire body. She flicked her eyes up and met Inuyasha's eyes. The look in his golden eyes was hot and heated. He was confused. He was pissed. He was enraged. It came again, his body was a dead weight—he couldn't move either.

But they could see and they could look and the first thing she saw was Miroku, Sango and Shippo as he dropped their bodies around them suddenly. Kagome realized it then. They weren't dead. Relief filled her before she squashed that. They weren't dead but things had progressed to something far worse. She lifted her gaze to Naraku's pleased one and then lowered it. The Jewel floated above his palm, pitch black in its intensity. It was whole.

"Inuyasha." His voice came again. He never lost that cool, calm façade of his. Naraku leaned down and curled his fist in the back of Inuyasha's shirt and hauled him off her body, slinging him to the ground a few feet away. She watched as he landed, the look in his eyes murderous.

"I'm nowhere near finished, Inuyasha. There's still one more thing I need and then I will have everything. Can you move?" Naraku smiled, his teeth white and perfect. The bastard. Psychotic, murdering bastard. "Don't worry…how could I ever forget you, Inuyasha?"

Kagome hated Naraku in that moment, she realized. Not just because of the Jewel. But Inuyasha, no, from the look in his eyes, Inuyasha _despised _Naraku.

"I'm nowhere near finished." Naraku stated again and then she could move. So could Inuyasha.

"_You fucking—" _Inuyasha never finished the sentence as agonizing, electrifying pain tore through his body, seizing his muscles and locking them. Inuyasha's voice hit her head, the sound horrible and tortured from the pain. All Naraku had done was lift his hand and he'd had Inuyasha under his hold.

"Now, now, Inuyasha. We can't have that." Naraku closed his fist around the Jewel and then it was gone. It wasn't supposed to end like this. How could things have gone so terrible wrong?

Kagome felt the uneven beat of her heart as he turned those cold, merciless eyes on her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Warning: Rape (Part 1) ;-)_

_Against All Odds_

Chapter Three

It didn't make sense why he didn't kill them. Inuyasha might be an idiot sometimes but he wasn't stupid enough to believe that Naraku _wanted_ to keep them alive. Especially not him. He hadn't expected the outcome. In truth, he hadn't believed that this could happen. It wasn't possible. But the proof was Naraku. Imagining pure evil was nothing compared to Naraku now. What Naraku had been _before_ was a child compared to his power now and Inuyasha knew, somehow now, that using the Jewel to become a full demon wouldn't have worked. At least, not in the way he would have wanted. The Jewel would have granted his wish and he would have become a full Demon. But uncontrollable.

"Shit." Inuyasha bunched his fist, fighting the urge to punch the wall but he already knew better. He lifted his head and stared at their _prison._ That's what it was. That demonic bastard; oh yea, that word was sounding better and better; had brought them to his castle of all places. How fucked up was that? Inuyasha knew how dire the situation was. Sooner or later they would die. As to the reason they hadn't yet, he didn't have a damn clue. He did know one thing though. He was going to gut the _bastard_, knock his teeth down his throat and then his tongue. He was tired of hearing that bastard's voice. He was going to tear him limb from limb.

He barely refrained from punching the wall again. The reminder of already having punching the wall once had left his knuckles singed, the flush covering those small bones near melted off. The BASTARD was smart. But that wouldn't a good thing for him in the end, Inuyasha thought, his eyes narrowing. Now he was even more pissed. He lifted his head and stared at the walls. They weren't walls. They were pure miasma, caging them in. "_God dammit!"_ Inuyasha snarled, fury rising up hard and fast. He knew the situation they were in was grave.

"Why doesn't he just kill us already?" But even as he said the words he denied them. He'd promised Kagome.

"Because, Inuyasha, I'm not finished. Not yet."

He lifted his head, the look in his golden eyes _pissed. _"What the fuck do you want?"

"I want you here to hear her."

"What the FUCK?" Inuyasha could feel his control slipping. He couldn't take much more of this. He _couldn't. _He took one step and then couldn't move. His body was frozen, locked in place. _'Mother fucker. God dammit to hell. DAMMIT!'_ Inuyasha didn't give a damn about his body then. He could feel his anger mounting and then fear—rage—when Naraku reached through the Miasma and curled his hand around Kagome's arm.

"I told you before, there's one more thing I need." Naraku stated again. Inuyasha wasn't sure if it was directed at Kagome or towards him. He could feel his muscles go slack but it was too late.

"Get your fucking hand off her, Naraku! Don't you dare touch her—" Inuyasha snarled, slamming himself against the wall of poisonous miasma. He could feel the sizzle against his arm and the warning heat but he didn't care.

"You'll know when, Inuyasha. I promise you that." And then Naraku was gone. So was Kagome.

"_KAGOME!"_

* * *

><p>Kagome was shocked. There was nothing to describe it. Demons could fly and they could move faster than she could see. Faster than she could even imagine. But she had felt her body distorting, becoming <em>nothing<em> and then they were here. Somewhere. But where? She jerked back and his hand released her. He was close—that was fine with her. She sent her energy flying out towards him, a hot, burning feel that came from deep inside. She was going to fry him from the inside out if she had to. She sent it out towards him and the Jewel in his body.

But nothing happened. _Nothing._

"You still don't get it, do you, Kagome?" Kagome automatically took a step back as Naraku stalked towards her. He was evil incarnate.

"What?" Kagome wouldn't deny that she was scared. She was human. Inuyasha wasn't with her and more than anything she wanted him beside her.

"You've fulfilled your duty, Kagome. As a Priestess, you were to protect the Jewel." His lips curved. "You protected it for many years…but in the end, you failed."

_You failed. You failed. _The words resounded in her mind. No. It didn't make sense. But it did. She understood perfectly. "As long as I'm alive, I'll always be the Jewels protector, Naraku. And we'll fight you till the end."

He chuckled, the sound deep. How could someone seem so handsome, so sweet, but so vile at the same time? "No, Kagome. You fulfilled your purpose. Don't deny its better this way, Kagome. You know it to be so. _You _failed to complete the Jewel." But he hadn't. She understood then. The Jewel had been hers as long as she kept it from being tainted. It had never been a full process until the Jewel had been completed. In the hands of someone like him—which for her, had been failure.

"There's still one more thing I need, Kagome."

It didn't matter which way she turned. He was there. His look sent chills down her spine. "And what's that?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he lifted his hand, the expression on his face never changing. There was no doubt and no anger. Only surety. Only power in himself. He lifted his hand and Kagome felt her body stop in mid-step and then drop down. She didn't hit the floor though. She landed on a soft, thick bed. Her eyes widened in realization and horror as she felt her body falling back of her own accord. "No. Don't you dare." She whispered as Naraku stalked towards her, the look in his eyes dark. Cold.

"I want him to hear you. The ultimate pain. The ultimate humiliation. Kagome…Do you know what it will do to him, knowing he can't save you?"

She felt the weight of the down bed dip before his hands were cushioned on either side of her head on the bed. "But that's not all." He stared down at her and she lifted her hand, raking her nails over his right cheek. He didn't as much as wince. He smiled. Again, it was cold. Chilling to see. Blood pooled in the small slashes, barely noticeable but still there all the same. "Do you know why this will happen, Kagome?" He curled his hand in the center of her shirt. "Because I need you. You're the one I need. Kikyo would never have sufficed. Not with her cold, dead body. She had no life."

"There's more to need, Kagome." And then he ripped the shirt straight down the middle, completely. She arched up, bucking. _No!_ She had never known what helplessness was until this very moment. She felt _human._ Completely human. She knew she wasn't, it still resided in her, but it was dormant against him.

"I'll kill myself first." Kagome spat out and then her body grew heavy, almost going numb. She couldn't move. Not again! She watched, her limbs like lead as he rose on his knees above her. He brought her eyes to his and without letting her look away he drew his robes over his head. Then he was naked. Naraku was pure evil, Kagome knew that, but that didn't stop his body from being hard and defined. But that didn't change what she felt. On the inside she was screaming Inuyasha's name. She didn't understand why Naraku was doing this. He could just kill her. It would be simpler, easier.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow that, Little Priestess."

She couldn't move even one muscle when his hands cupped her hips and then slid down, taking her skirt with it and then with a slash of his nails and shreds of material later she was naked. He rose over her. And then she could move. She burst into moving, scratching and kicking at whatever flesh she could find. All he did was chuckle and easily subdue her beneath him. It enraged her and made her realize even more, what was she compared to him? "No. No." Kagome shook her head. God, she would find a way to kill him after this and if she didn't she knew Inuyasha would. Something hot, hard and heavy dropped against her thigh and she drew her leg up. Automatically her eyes dropped and widened in _horror. _

It hadn't set in, not really, until she saw his cock. Oh God, no. NO. He would rip her apart with that. Hurt her. Kill her. She didn't want to feel it. She drew her knee up sharply but he caught it in the palm of his hand, chuckling darkly.

"Do it again. I do not—I will _not—_feel it." She'd rather her body be frozen in that unmoving state than feel what he was going to do.

But Naraku knew where her thoughts had gone and he shifted over her. The look in his eyes sent chills down her spine as he crouched over her. She stiffened as he cupped the back of her thighs. But he didn't thrust. He didn't move. "No, Kagome. I want you to feel this." He tightened his hold. "_I want him to hear."_

He had said those words before. She didn't understand. Not until he spoke again.

"I want you to _scream_." Naraku whispered before he thrust. And then she did scream.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note_

I like my happy endings. : - / If you've read my previous stories, then you know I'm a 'happy ending' type of girl. SplendentGoddess, you are _awesome._ You follow almost every work I've done, read it through and review! Thank you so much! It's people like you that encourage me to keep writing! Anyways, to my current readers and future ones. My current readers, if you've read my stories then you know when I start to write, I can spit out two or three chapters in just a couple of hours. Sometimes I can and sometimes I can't. The only free time I have to write is at night because I'm busy during the day. Three year old and an 8 month old (the three year old will soon be four, so yea…) busy, busy, busy! I sometimes write during the day but I'm just two distracted with my mommy duties! Then at night I have time to clean up AFTER those kiddies are in bed and write but I'm usually just wore out. But I'll try to keep you all satisfied with these chapters! Thank you so much for the support(reviews)!

* * *

><p><em><span>Against All Odds<span>_

Chapter Four

There was no way to describe Inuyasha in that moment. The moment Kagome was gone, literally vanishing with Naraku, he felt his control slip. He rarely showed his emotions but the knowledge that he was so helpless left him almost wild. He wanted—he was—going to kill the bastard. He was going to gut him, ring him up and rip his balls through his mouth and then shove that egotistic, psychological bastard's heart where the sun didn't shine. Try recuperating after that. Especially after having been seared and turned into _nothing_ by Tessaiga.

"If you lay one hand on her I'll rip you to fucking pieces!" Inuyasha spat the words out, fury riding him hard as the words echoed up. Fuck being helpless. He wasn't helpless. "We're getting out of here and then Naraku is mine." He slid Tessaiga from its sheath and the sword transformed, throbbing with power in his hands. To hell with the miasma, he'd turn it into nothing with his Red Tessaiga. He lifted his arms and then felt Miroku's long, thin golden shaft jerk around him from behind, halting the movement of his arms and sword.

"Dammit, Inuyasha. You're not thinking clearly. If you do that, you kill us all. What would happen to Kagome then? That miasma will kill us, Inuyasha and it wouldn't take long."

Inuyasha hung his head and then Tessaiga clattered to the floor, forming into the thin, cut edged blade. His shoulders slumped as he sank to the floor, Miroku's words ringing true in his mind. He lifted his hands, staring at his palms before he covered his face in an act of utter deficiency.

"It isn't over, Inuyasha. If you think that way then we've already lost. We're the only ones who will fight him to no cost; as long as we're alive there is a chance." Miroku said, his gentle voice grating on Inuyasha's nerves. He knew Miroku was trying to help him, to do something, anything, to ease his inner turmoil. Naraku wasn't a man who acted on impulse. That was all Inuyasha. No, Naraku planned. Inuyasha could see the well thought out plan and the victory it had led the bastard up to. Victory's never lasted long. "Dammit, Miroku."

"Just don't do something foolish. We have no choice right now but there is _always _a way to bring the Jewel back to its original form of Purity. We just have to find it and that lies in Kagome." Somehow it did.

Inuyasha didn't begin to understand what Miroku was saying. The bastard was too smart for his own good. Kagome hadn't been able to purify Naraku or the Jewel but if Miroku was right and somehow…

His head jerked back and his ears flattened atop his head at the ear-splitting scream that assaulted his senses. His heart gave a hard, jolting thump at the pained, shocked horror behind that scream.

"KAGOME!"

* * *

><p>Kagome stiffened, her body going taunt at the hard, brutal thrust that took her very innocence. He thrust so deep, his body tearing through hers and making a place for his, that she swore she felt him at her heart. The pain was agonizing, burning. Naraku was a demon and as a demon, his body was not average. It far outweighed that category where a human was concerned but Kagome, she was human and a virgin, her body didn't stand a chance against the assault. Her body was nowhere near ready for the heavy thrust.<p>

Panicked tears rose up as she braced her hands against his stomach, her nails digging as she pushed and shoved at Naraku's hips but he didn't move. The part if her body that Naraku had just stolen, _that,_ she'd wanted to give to Inuyasha. She would have gladly bore the pain for him, but this was more than pain. It was worse than death; that was how she saw it. He rose over her suddenly, fully, his hips flat against hers. He braced his hands on either side of her shoulders, the look on his face intensely satisfied.

"No, Kagome. You have to feel this." Naraku murmured, finally withdrawing his hips. She couldn't stop the way her body tensed further at the tight, burning pain that followed as his body slid out of hers, inch by inch. She shook her head, the words in her head screaming for Inuyasha to help her—save her from the monster. He paused above her.

"You have to know." And then he thrust back in, just as heavy and hard as the first thrust. It hurt just as much and her muscles locked from the pain and the scream she gave this time was muffled. He rocked his hips against her and Kagome knew in that instant that he was enjoying this. Not his physical pleasure but her mental and physical pain. He was enjoying the agony in her body low down, knowing she _despised _him for this. He settled his full weight on her, fitting his hips between her thighs so that they were spread wide and she had no control, no way to close him out.

Kagome shook her head, stark pain in her eyes. More than that, hatred. She _hated _him. "Stop, damn you—"

He chuckled. "Kagome…when have I ever stopped at something I needed most?"

It was as if he was waiting for her to say that so he could respond, because the moment the words left his lips his hips recoiled and then he slammed his hips down against hers, forcing his thick cock through her small body. She cried out again, tensing and arching beneath him from the shock of pain again, but this time he didn't stop. He slammed into her, pounding into her over and over. She wasn't expecting the shock of burning pain between her thighs from the repeated penetration but it was there. His cock stretched her body painfully and she could hear herself _begging _him to stop, threatening him with every manner of murder until finally she felt the hot sting of tears on her cheeks. Oh God, she was crying.

She was completely and utterly helpless against the painful assault on her body. A body that should have been Inuyasha's.

He thrust into her again and her body jolted from the harsh movement. She cried out, digging her heels in the mattress as she rode the waves of pain. She could feel his cock inside her, deep, throbbing hot and hard. Almost violently.

"Do you understand why I couldn't take Kikyo?" Naraku murmured.

Kagome forced her pain laden eyes open, the look in her eyes dark, full of hatred and tears. She didn't answer him—she refused to. He had already told her why he had chosen her over Kikyo.

"You're wrong, Kagome."

Her eyes flew up to his and she drew in a hissing breath. "Stay out of my mind."

He chuckled and she tensed again, expecting to feel another bout of heaving thrusts. But he didn't move.

"You're wrong, Kagome. You see…" He settled over her again, hunching his body over hers so that his lower body and ribs were almost flat against her. His hands slid into her hair and they felt out of place—they didn't belong there. His touch was gentle, as if trying to sooth her but it didn't matter. His touch didn't sooth her. It infuriated her even more. "Kikyo's body was _lifeless._ Do you know what that means?" When she didn't answer he merely smiled. The look chilled her blood. "I need something from you, Kagome. A bond. Something no other female could give me…Not even Kikyo. She was incapable of life and ultimately incapable of surviving. But you, you can survive. You can live. You can thrive. You can give him Power."

"I need someone from my own blood. My own body. Stronger. No reincarnation could ever substitute." Naraku's hold in her hair suddenly tightened, sending pricks of pain through her scalp. He withdrew his hips and met her eyes, refusing to let her look away and through that all she could feel the heavy pulsing in his cock and then realization dawned. The warning twitch, the warning pulse. Her eyes widened, denial rising up as his body tensed above hers.

"No—" She started, whispering but he cut her off, the look in his eyes growing dark—pure evil.

"A child, Kagome." And then he thrust his hips again, so hard that her body slammed upward along the bed.

"_NO!"_ Kagome whispered in denial, horror filling her through the pain, but it was already too late. She could feel the hot jets of semen pulsing into her body, seeping into her insides. Her pupils dilated and something inside her locked, growing cold and dim. The light in her eyes faded, leaving only the glossy brown. He hadn't moved, he'd kept his hips locked against hers—nothing would leave her body. He jerked her head back, tilting it back with the force of his hands as he lifted himself further over her soft body. "And I will not stop until my child rests here." He spread his hand over her smooth stomach.

"You are mine, Kagome. Until I have no further use of you." Naraku spoke as his hand swept up from her stomach, spanning between her breasts and higher. He cupped her throat, fingers sliding over the soft skin. "Say it, Kagome." His voice was soft, the knowledge in his voice unwavering, the knowledge that she would obey that command without hindrance.

The word that came for her lips was soft—neutral, matching the look in her vacant eyes. There was nothing there. One word. "Yes."

* * *

><p>(The more reviews I receive, the faster I'll update. That's just how it is! When I see I have reviews and read them it just makes me want to get down and finish the next chapter NOW! : D But anyways, please review and I hope you enjoyed!)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm giving you an in-depth of the main characters. Inuyasha, Kagome and Naraku. I don't normally give the 'bad guy' his own point of view but I feel it is necessary for this story, just so you can understand it better._

* * *

><p><em><span>Against All Odds<span>_

Chapter Five

Naraku stared down into Kagome's vacant eyes. The soft, female body that surrounded his, inside and out. He smiled. She was soft and pliant. There was no fight, no revulsion in her eyes. While he had preferred the shocked pain in her eyes, the depth of fear, he wouldn't deny the inevitable. He needed Kagome. Her spiritual powers and her body. Especially her body. He couldn't afford the liability that she would become, any injury to his future child—that was intolerable.

As he pulled from her body he glanced down, watched as his body slid from hers, covered in her sacrificial blood and his own seed. Satisfaction filtered through him when the proof of his assault trickled out from between her thighs.

Still, Kagome didn't move. She didn't flinch. He looked up at her, knowing the cause for the sudden change. He was so much more powerful than this little priestess. She might think otherwise but his will dominated hers, but in her innocence, her body and soul hadn't stood a chance against his very essence being released into her body. It gave him a hold over her, the ultimate control that he wouldn't have had otherwise. Now she was his. She would do nothing; she could do nothing.

She was at his complete and utter mercy.

Not only that, but this would push Inuyasha over that thin line that he stood. Inuyasha was unstable at best, there was no denying that. He was a half-demon and his demon blood was stronger than his human. Humans were pathetic and pitiful. Kagome was the only exception. But Inuyasha, as long as he lived, he would always be interference. Inuyasha's demise came down to losing control. His demon side was too harsh, too cruel—too dominant to share his body with anyone but himself. Naraku knew that Inuyasha without his sword, he was child's play. And without Inuyasha by her side, Kagome would be lost. Inuyasha would no longer stand by her side, knowing he'd taken his once beloved. Not only that, but baring his child—Kagome would be _his_ and once she gave birth to his child, then there would be no further use for her.

"Soon, Kagome. Soon." He murmured. It wouldn't take long. He'd have _everything._ The power and glory. His seed would take route in her body. His body was fertile. And Kagome, her body was _life._ As he slid his hand down the center of her body he could hear Inuyasha below. The fool was prowling and he could feel the agitation in the half-demon. But that moved to the back of his mind as his hand slid down the expanse of her smooth, flat stomach and then paused. Surprise flickered in his demon eyes and then a warm, evil satisfied glow took its place.

He could feel the pulse of life in her womb beneath his hand.

It was small, barely there, but seeking to connect with her body. Sooner than he had anticipated but that didn't matter. Satisfaction crept through him and then as he touched the tips of his fingers to her stomach he felt the difference. He barely noticed it at first but the hint of power refused to go ignored. It was there, subtle—not one, but two. Something in his eyes shifted, darkened.

"No." He didn't say it because of the two, small forming entities in her body. No, he said it because he could feel the more _feminine_ one moving closer inside her body, by-passing the _male _and beginning to take root inside her body. "No." He said again and pressed his palm flat against her stomach, his eyes hard and suddenly curled his fingers into her abdomen, pressing into her flesh. He felt her body convulse beneath him and she cried out, just a small whimper, as he sent a hard, barreling force of energy into her abdomen.

He knew the internal struggle between the two forces but he would not allow it. No. Kagome would not give him a daughter. He _needed_ a son. He felt the male then—solely. Alone. The small male took root in her body. Now—NOW—Kagome was pregnant.

He left Kagome where she lay. Even though Kagome was human and more than capable of bearing his child, she was still female and human. His child resided in her womb and his child would be _perfect_. Kagome would thrive; she would live so that his child lived.

_Author's Note:_

_This chapter was very short but I got my point across through it. When I wrote that last part I just felt that that "was it" for this chapter. I'm sure you all understand his reason for what he's doing though. Lovable, hated bastard! Hahaha. We all love him because he's an awesome villain but he pisses us off at the same time! Anyways, to all of my readers, some who actually go from one story to the next(MINE), I'm already working on two other stories but don't worry, I'm giving 95% of my attention to this one until it's finished!_

_So please review and thank you all for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

_HAPPY 4__TH__ OF JULY!_

_For all of the Writer's, don't you just hate it when you know where you want to go with the story but it's taking forever? Lol. And then certain parts that you are just so excited to write about but you know it's too early in the story or you have to finish up a certain part of the story to get to it? Well, that's how I feel! Lol. _

_Against All Odds_

Chapter Six

"Kagome!"

How many times had he yelled her name? How many times had he cursed Naraku, swearing and actually _wanting _the bastard to appear. It was driving him crazy and Inuyasha was beyond pissed. He was enraged, but more than that, he had never felt the fear he felt for Kagome now. Three days. He hadn't seen her in three days. He hadn't seen her and he hadn't heard her. The last time he had heard her was when she had screamed. God, what had happened?

"Kagome, answer me!"

He was met with silence. It didn't matter how many times he called her name. It didn't matter how many times he cursed Naraku, the threats that he promised to carry out. If Naraku had hurt Kagome…If she was gone…dead…then there would be no mercy. Nothing and no one would be able to stop him. It was only a matter of time before they found a way around Naraku. There would always be a resounding battle where the Jewel was concerned.

"Naraku, you bastard!"

Still, the never ending silence. He couldn't imagine a life without Kagome. Her laughter and her smiles. Her voice. But he knew she wasn't dead. He would know the instant she was gone from this world. Somehow, he would know. There was relief in knowing that she wasn't dead. But where was she? What the hell was Naraku doing…He lifted his head, the look in his golden eyes eerily calm. He stared at the black haired bastard, so near yet so far away. "Where is she?" And the bastard, he just stared at him. Inuyasha hated him even more. He'd always hated it when the bastard spoke, but now, he wanted—needed—Naraku to open his fucking mouth. He needed to know where Kagome was. If she was alright.

"Where is she?" Inuyasha hissed again through clenched teeth. He felt something in him slip and he stalked towards the bastard. He was going to choke the bastard until he spoke. He felt the burning sensation on his hands, the miasma halting him in his path but he didn't give a damn. He drew his bloodied hand back and then slammed his fist against it again. "_Where is she?"_

Naraku finally made a move. He chuckled, the sound low and dark. He was amused at the futile efforts he was watching. "A foolish move, Inuyasha." He was, however, disappointed that Inuyasha believed that he had hurt Kagome. Perhaps worse. Had the half demon forgotten all the times in the past when he'd had ample opportunity to kill Kagome? Why would he do so now? Then again, the cards still held death for Kagome. There would be no need for her after his child was born.

"Calm yourself, Inuyasha."

The bastard hadn't answered him. He'd bluntly evaded his question. Like that would stop him. "Where is she? I swear to God, if you laid one hand on her, if you hurt her, I'll—"

Naraku chuckled, drawing Inuyasha's attention and abruptly cutting him off. "I can assure you, Inuyasha, that Kagome is well cared for. I cannot allow no less. But tell me…" He paused, knowing the impact of his words, the toll they would have on the half demon. But then he stopped, his mind going over the turn of events. No, there was no need to tell Inuyasha. Not yet. The wait would slowly drive the half demon mad but that didn't matter. What mattered was the end result. How long would it take for Inuyasha to snap? A week? A month? _9 months?_ The end result would be the same. He could not allow Inuyasha to see Kagome until it was _evident _of what had transpired, of what was happening to her body.

He just couldn't make up his mind. One moment Naraku was going to do what he had set out to do and then the next he was indecisive until another plan came to mind. He was indecisive.

That could be a liability.

No. He had no such thing. He, Naraku, was power itself. He had no weakness. He couldn't leave just yet. No. He had one more thing to do. "I have no further use for him_."_

And Inuyasha realized his intent too late. He watched as Naraku lifted towards Miroku and then he closed his hand, balling it into a fist. Inuyasha spun around, horror written across his face. Miroku doubled over, clutching his hand. Inuyasha could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, his senses picked up the danger but it was _too late._ "_MIROKU!" _Inuyasha curled his ears back from the loud, whooshing sound but the sound of Miroku's groan of pain over-road that. Miroku's hand spasmed.

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING—"

"And you, demon slayer, join your lover."

Inuyasha spun around to see the stricken look on Miroku's face, the shock on Sango's as she stared at Miroku. Miroku shook his head in denial even as his face twisted from the pain as the Wind Tunnel in his hand exploded outward, slowly expanding over his hand. The undeniable knowledge was there, that death was eminent. The knowledge was there on his face; Miroku knew he was going to die. But God, not Sango. Not her! Not by him. Inuyasha snarled and launched himself at Sango. It was inevitable that Miroku would die. He could not stop that; but Sango, he could.

"No, you will not interfere." Naraku started, his voice eerily calm.

Inuyasha felt his body freeze in place, unable to move. Rage tore through him at the malicious pleasure that Naraku expressed. Miroku and Sango were the only humans, outside of Kagome, that had fully accepted him. The only humans he had known as friends. He didn't want to lose them. Neither one of them deserved to die like this. Inuyasha ordered his body to move, sending the communication down to his arms and legs but his body refused the command, remaining immobile.

"You bastard." Inuyasha hissed through clenched teeth. He was beyond the point of rage, beyond the feel of remorse for the bastard. There was no human or demon alive that could do such a thing and have any humanity inside him. Naraku was _pure evil. _He didn't want to watch his _friends_ die but he couldn't look away. He couldn't look away as Miroku clutched his wrist, as if willing his hand to stand down but Inuyasha could hear the massive pull of wind filling the chamber. Just a sound, a breeze, but he knew how deadly that breeze would turn out to be.

And then Miroku gasped, his body releasing the terrible tension that had gripped his body. He jerked his hand back, full control of his body back as he jerked the Prayer Beads around his palm. Not before Inuyasha saw the wide, gaping black hole in his palm though, black veins stained up around the edges. Inuyasha spun on his heel; he'd had enough of Naraku's bullshit. He stopped mid-stride when Miroku caught at the back of his houri, halting him.

"D…don't, Inuyasha." Miroku's voice was tense, the weakness and pain there apparent. "Not yet."

"What the fuck are you doing, Naraku?" Inuyasha growled, fury riding him hard and hatred following right behind. Naraku had had the perfect chance to be rid of two of his enemies. He'd lost the chance. He'd be damned if he'd give the bastard another chance at it.

Naraku couldn't give an answer. Not a direct one. No, he saw no need to kill the others just yet. Another indecisive mode, but he was brilliant. How much longer could those humans survive in that prison of Miasma? There was no need to kill them by his hand. "I have no need to kill them. How much longer can you last, Inuyasha? How much longer can you last, watching as your friends slowly perish from the poison being breathed into their bodies?"

Inuyasha clenched his fist. One more word. Just one more word and he'd knock the bastard cold.

"How much longer can you last, knowing you failed Kagome?"

"_YOU FUCKING BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU! MOTHER FU—"_ Miroku and Sango grabbed him from behind, jerking him back as he surged toward Naraku. "WHERE IS SHE—"

Only one second, one blink and the bastard was gone again.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note:_

_I noticed on a few of the reviews that some of you think she might be having twins. No, in the last chapter Naraku killed the female baby. Sorry. The boy 'sperm' was the one he let live. _

_Against All Odds_

Chapter Seven

What game was Naraku playing? He'd never been one for prolonged torture and that's what it was. Years ago when Naraku had started the feud between him and Kikyo, that hadn't been torture. That had just been a plan to get what he wanted. When Naraku meant to kill someone, _he meant to kill someone._ He didn't play the games like he was now. Naraku was going to kill Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha hadn't doubted that. But he hadn't. What had changed his mind? Caused the sudden indecisiveness?

More than anything, it went against Inuyasha's nature, his demon blood, to be so helpless. It left him on the edge, just waiting. "I'm going to kill the bastard." He muttered through clenched teeth.

"Inuyasha…"

He ignored Miroku. There was nothing Miroku could say that would stop him but he highly doubted Miroku _wanted_ to stop him. They all had a beef where Naraku was concerned.

Miroku kept to himself; he wouldn't go near the others. Not with his hand in the condition it was. Inuyasha wasn't going to push that point. All it would take was one slip on Miroku's part and the wind tunnel would take them all. Not to mention the pain Miroku was in. Inuyasha paced the small confines, ignoring whatever it was Sango and Miroku were saying. Miroku was in pain, that much was obvious; Sango just wanted to help him. He cursed and then growled, running a hand through his hair. His nerves were on end, stretched to the last pull. Honestly, Inuyasha wasn't so sure he gave a damn on whether or not Miroku and Sango lived.

Kagome came first.

It was there, in the back of his mind. Their safety relied on him on one way or another. Fuck, what could they do against Naraku with the Jewel behind him? They didn't stand a chance. His head snapped up, anger mounting through him. No. They stood a chance. They had to stand a chance if Inuyasha was going to kill the bastard and oh yea, he was. There was no way around that. How the fuck was he going to get out of here? He wasn't stupid enough to try force his way through the Miasma again. His knuckles were damn near scraped raw from the poison and his body hurt from the constant beating it took as Inuyasha tried to force his body past its limits.

"Inuyasha…listen to me…" Miroku muttered.

Inuyasha waved him away. He didn't want to hear it. He couldn't think when the others spoke. He was tempted to use his Tessaiga but thought the better of it. Miroku had already pointed out the danger that could present for them. With nowhere for the attack to go but _here_ it would backlash on them. There was something he was missing. Where Naraku was concerned there was _always _a way out.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and counted silently, mentally, swearing to himself. He'd been in here too long and the confinement was driving him crazy. It didn't seem like it but…"Fuck, where are you, Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered, his voice almost hoarse. Six months. He hadn't seen her in six months. He hadn't heard her voice. But she was alive. _She was alive._ He'd rather see Kagome dead than used by Naraku. He couldn't stand the thought of Kagome as a mindless puppet. Naraku was doing it for a reason. A purpose. Everything he did, he did for a reason.

No matter how low, how despicable it was—Naraku did it.

"Dammit, Inuyasha, listen to me." Miroku finally bit out. Inuyasha tensed but he didn't turn around.

"What?" Inuyasha muttered, clenching his fist.

It wasn't lost on them how long they'd been here. Six months. They should have been dead right now. Six months where Naraku had taunted Inuyasha about Kagome, six months where he'd prolonged Miroku's agony—the wind tunnel; six months where he'd flaunted the fact that Sango would follow Miroku in death. Miroku kept count. Finally, though, he had Inuyasha's attention. Miroku wasn't sure where the thought had come from but it was ideal. The only chance they had. But there was no guarantee. He closed his eyes, the side of his head pressed against his staff as he thought, wondered how to phrase this. He gripped the staff in his weakened hand, keeping the prayer beads and the staff against his palm. How much longer could he last?

"Inuyasha…we can get the Jewel back." Miroku started, but he didn't know how they were going to purify it without Kagome. Inuyasha was sure Kagome was still alive but Miroku just couldn't hold onto that claim. What other reason than death could Naraku have for Kagome's absence?

"Tell me something I don't know." Inuyasha muttered.

"No…that's not what I meant. You've tried forcing yourself through the Miasma but the pain stops you, doesn't it?"

Inuyasha grunted in answer. That question didn't deserve an answer. His body still hurt.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku stared at Inuyasha's tense back. "…your demon side knows no pain."

"No."

"Inuyasha, it may be our only way—"

"No." Inuyasha stated again.

"Naraku wouldn't stand a chance—"

"I'd kill Naraku and then you two." Inuyasha wasn't stupid. He knew if he lost control and let his demon loose, he would go straight for Naraku. His demon side would be drawn to the bastard. But he wouldn't stop there. Miroku and Sango would be next. "It's outta' the question." He muttered.

"Kagome would have wanted—"

Inuyasha's head snapped up and he spun around. Anger rose up—and pain. "She's not dead." Kagome wasn't dead. There was no way in hell fate would be that cruel. Then again, Naraku wasn't fate. A snarl rose up, twisting in his chest, burning his throat. Kagome was _not_ dead. "_Kagome is not dead." _He clenched his teeth at Sango's shocked reaction, the widening of her eyes and the gasp that she gave.

"_What?"_ He didn't mean to sound so harsh but he couldn't control the anger. He couldn't stand the thought of Kagome dead. But she wasn't. _She wasn't. _Even as he said it though, thought it, the doubt was there in the back of his mind. _What if?_

"Inuyasha…your face…" Sango started, staring at his face in shock.

"What?" He muttered, irritated. What the hell was she going on about now?

"Inuyasha…your face…it's…" Miroku stopped her and with effort tossed his staff towards Inuyasha. He caught it one handed with no effort and tilted it back in his hand, staring at the distorted familiar image there. What he saw stopped him in his tracks. He almost missed it. The jagged stripes on his cheeks. They were almost translucent but he caught the color and it sent his heart pounding. Had his demon side been so close and he hadn't even realized it? That was the reason for his animosity. It explained why he felt so ill at ease, the amount of control he was losing. But it didn't explain why he hadn't _felt_ it. His demon side was emerging _slowly; _or it had been. He didn't know when it had started but it had. They remained in that faded position on his cheeks, as if the tension from his body, his mood, kept his demon side on the edge.

_That_ had never happened before. It was either all demon or his half side. It didn't make sense that he hadn't transformed—he was thankful for that; his eyes were still golden and there was nothing else to define the danger, the peril that his demon side was pushing to the surface. He snarled and threw the staff back towards Miroku.

"_Fuck!" _ He lifted his head and tilted it back, cursing and yelling for the entire world to hear. "It's been six months you bastard! _Where is she?"_ Inuyasha was beyond asking to be freed. No, what he wanted was Kagome.

* * *

><p>"<em>It's been six months you bastard!" <em>

Naraku chuckled at the odious but subtle threat in Inuyasha's voice that roared through every wall. Six months? Had it really been so short a time? He dropped his hand over his chest, where the Jewel resided and felt the ripple of power there. This was power. More than that, as he slid his hand over Kagome's swelling stomach, he realized that _that_ was power. He felt feel the subtle flow of energy, of power. It didn't seem possible but the child had grown in Kagome's body at a faster pace than any humans would have.

Naraku could feel, he could see the child. It was formed yet not. It amused him, even amazed, because he realized the child—his son—wanted out. He caressed the bulge, palming the center of her stomach. "Not yet. Not yet…" He murmured, almost soothingly. He lifted his head, his eyes moving up until he met Kagome's smooth, crystal like brown eyes. How palpable. There was nothing but obedience in her eyes. What would Inuyasha do when he looked into Kagome's vacant eyes?

Naraku held out his hand to Kagome and when she placed her hand in his, he closed his around her much smaller one. He pulled her to her feet, satisfaction in his black gaze. Kagome wasn't gaunt and she wasn't frightened. There was nothing to tell, nothing to make anyone think that she had been abused. That, she hadn't. He refused to do such a thing. Her body was his child's survival. In pregnancy Kagome was even more beautiful than before. There was just something about her. The glow of her skin, the way her body stretched to accommodate the child in her womb.

He chuckled. "I think it's time we paid a visit to Inuyasha, Kagome."


	8. Chapter 8

_You have no idea how wonderful it is when I'm checking my email and I see all the reviews that I've gotten. Thank you!_

_Against All Odds_

Chapter Eight

There was…life inside of her. Life was power. Life was everything. A child was more than _anything._ It was bright and warm. It was powerful. She could feel the subtle movements pressing against her. The familiar shape of a tiny hand, the smooth slide touching her from the inside. A tiny foot. His life merging with hers. Without her, he couldn't survive. This child, this baby inside of her womb _needed_ her.

Kagome's world was vague and dull. All she knew were two things and Kagome held to them. The child in her body and _him._ Her mind couldn't comprehend anyone outside of him. Naraku. Naraku, she belonged to him. That was the way of life. He was her vessel. She followed his every word and his every direction.

The world was a dull, lifeless place and the only light, the only path she had was Naraku.

Who was he? This man who cared for her? He was gentle—he was _everything._ She knew him. Naraku. Her mind, her very world revolved around him. But somehow…something…

She felt the clasp of his fingers on her chin, tilting her head back so that she met the black, soulless stare of his. "No." His voice was soft and gentle—authority behind it. He brooked no argument. He was Naraku, her world and he knew everything and he knew what was best. As she stared up at him she knew no one but him.

She couldn't think and she couldn't know; she didn't know. Every time her mind wandered and she tried to think, tried to see…

He moved again, his hands sliding up to cup the sides of her neck. His thumbs smoothed over the curve of her jaw. "No." He said again, his voice soothing. This time she closed her eyes, her mind dissipating, any thoughts engraved on her mind leaving her to nothing but him. Naraku.

"Yes." She whispered in agreement.

Inuyasha lifted his head, his nostrils flaring at the sweet, familiar scent. He was on his feet before he even realized it. That scent. Her scent. It was stronger than ever but the soft, sweet subtleness of it hadn't changed. He would know Kagome's scent anywhere. He stalked to the wall of Miasma and halted inches from the poison, fighting the need to force himself through the prison. "Kagome!"

Miroku lifted his head at Inuyasha's frantic call. Even from across the room he could feel the tension rolling off of Inuyasha in waves. He could see the harsh set of his shoulders. "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha ignored Miroku. He didn't even hear him. His senses were focused on Kagome. She was alive! It wasn't until that moment that he realized the fear he had been hiding. The doubt. But that scent was all Kagome. He clenched his fist, fighting the urge to slam them into the prison of miasma.

It didn't take long for Miroku and Sango to realize what was wrong. The frantic calls that Inuyasha was spouting and the way he was trying to suck in the air through his nose—Kagome was alive. And she was coming. Inuyasha wouldn't listen to Sango but Miroku would be damned if Inuyasha didn't listen to him. What he had to say was grave and important. It was key to their survival. It was a miracle that Naraku hadn't finished them off already. Miroku grasped the staff in his hand, clenching his teeth against the groan that rose up as he pulled himself to his feet. He let his weight fall onto his staff but then he felt Sango's arm slide around his weight, her shoulder taking his weight. "Thank you." Miroku whispered. He thanked God for Sango. Right now, he wasn't sure he would have made it across the room.

The widened tunnel in his hand was working his strength and taking his tolerance for pain to a higher level. It was only because of Naraku that he was still alive and as much as he hated to admit, he was glad. He was only human and he did not want to die like his fore-fathers. He didn't want to die until he was an old man with many, many children. Maybe, just maybe…with Sango.

"Don't mention it."

"Inuyasha…dammit…listen to me. If Kagome is really alive then we stand a chance." A small one. Narkau was a fool to keep Kagome alive. Miroku didn't mean that in such a horrible way but the matter of it was that Kagome, as long as she lived, could purify the Jewel. The thought was there then. Doubt. If she was alive…why hadn't she purified the Jewel? Inuyasha didn't so much as turn his way. Miroku cursed and shook off Sango's hold. His staff took his weight and he reached out, catching the back of Inuyasha's houri. "Damn you, Inuyasha, you will listen to me on this—"

"_What the fuck do you want?" _Inuyasha snarled.

Miroku barely restrained the urge to step back. The marks on Inuyasha's cheeks were still faded but the edges of his eyes were bloodshot. "That's what we need, Inuyasha." Naraku may think he could control a full demon Inuyasha, but Miroku wasn't so sure of that. Inuyasha didn't know the meaning of control in his demon form. He didn't care about anyone or anything. His demon side knew no pain. "You won't kill us Inuyasha—" Miroku lied, not caring if Inuyasha smelled the lie. "—if Kagome is there she will stop you. Dammit, you know she would. She will. Your demon side could finish Naraku off." Even with the power of the Jewel and if not, at least wound him enough for the Tessaiga to finish the job.

"Yes, Inuyasha. Listen to the monk. You want to save them, don't you?"

Inuyasha spun around, his senses high on the exotic scent that rose up, filling his nostrils. Oh God, Kagome was right there. _She was right there, dammit._ His golden eyes hinted red at the edges as he searched frantically. He could smell her. The scent was clear and so close. He swore if he reached out he could touch her. But he couldn't see her. She wasn't…there. He drew his fist back and threw it at the miasma, barely feeling the burning acid pain that seared his knuckles. "_Where is she?"_ Inuyasha roared, the sound ringing in his ears. "Kagome! Where are you? Dammit, answer me!" He threw himself at the wall of miasma, his shoulder butting up against it.

Naraku chuckled, the sound driving nails into his skulls and that enraged him further. How dare he? Did he think this was some kind of game? Playing with Kagome's life like this…

"Do you want to see her, Inuyasha?" Naraku murmured, the look in his eyes amused—hiding something. Satisfied and dark. What would it take? How much longer could Inuyasha hold out before his precious hold on sanity gave out?

Inuyasha didn't understand. Kagome was right there. She had to be. Her sent was too alluring, too close to be otherwise. He watched, snarls ripping up from him chest as he cursed Naraku. He watched as Naraku slid his hands down. At first he thought Naraku was touching his own body his hands were a small distance from his body, his hands forming over _something_. Naraku's hands moved lower, almost over his own abdomen before his hands were slowly slid out and further away from his body.

Inuyasha's chest tightened. Naraku leaned down, his chin coming to rest over a now visible forming shoulder. His breath lodged in his throat as Kagome's body came into view, slowly forming from whatever invisibility spell Naraku had concocted. The joy he felt was spontaneous. The relief mind-shattering. Until the rage came back right on its heels. And then he felt _nothing_ as his eyes lowered, coming to a dead stop where Naraku's hands rested. They cradled the swell of Kagome's belly. Shock and disbelief filtered through him. Impossible. _Impossible._ His mind refused to form the time frame. Turmoil filled him but that was nothing compared to the rage. And as Naraku spoke he could feel his mind bowing, his body tensing.

"Tell me, Inuyasha…did you know she was a virgin?"

Something inside of Inuaysha snapped.


	9. Chapter 9

_Against All Odds_

Chapter Nine

The rage, the hatred that filtered up inside of Inuyasha was unlike anything he had ever experienced. He had felt pity and anger towards Naraku but before but this was different. This feeling was all-consuming, it took every ounce of control he had, every sane thought from his head. The situation wouldn't have crossed that small, delicate line if Naraku had kept his mouth shut. Inuyasha couldn't have even imagined why or what Naraku was doing Kagome and he couldn't believe that he hadn't known. He hadn't been there for her. He'd broken his promise.

There was no denying the rage as Naraku's words penetrated his mind. Kagome had been a virgin. She _had _been. It had never crossed his mind, the thought that she was innocent but he had _known._ If she had, at any time, been with any man he would have smelled the difference in her body. For almost four years Kagome had kept that small part of herself intact while her mind and body went through the hardships of the Feudal Era. Inuyasha wasn't stupid; Kagome loved him. All it would have taken was one word of encouragement on his part and she would have given herself to him. His vision blurred red at the edges as Naraku's voice seemed to come together in his head. All these thoughts were happening in just seconds of Naraku saying those damned words.

The thought that Naraku had taken from Kagome something very special, by God, the bastard had been the first man to have her body and in doing so he had defiled her sweet, innocent body and soul. "You bastard!" His roar echoed and he could see the visible ripples in the Miasma. His self-conscious cracked, a harsh, self-satisfying power rising up through his body. He was going to kill Naraku and no one was going to stop him. The rage fed his anger, fed the power caused his fingers to flex convulsively. He roared again and threw himself towards the wall of Miasma, his vision tunneling over through the fogged red. But he stopped halfway, freezing at the minuscule wince that crossed Kagome's face.

Inuyasha almost missed it. The only reason he didn't was because he knew Kagome. He knew her. He knew when she was happy and he knew when she was said. Kagome couldn't lie to him; her facial expressions were too easy to read. He knew when she was in pain and right now, he saw the ripple of unease in her eyes and then, finally, a subtle movement before she lifted her hands toward her swelled abdomen. They hovered there, inches from her stomach.

"Why do you hesitate, Inuyasha? Now's your chance." Naraku murmured. Inuyasha was on the verge of no control. Inuyasha may not realize it but his demon side had almost taken over. It was still there, pressed right beneath his flesh. His eyes were almost completely crimson except for his golden pupils staring through and the jagged streaks on his cheeks more pronounced than before. How he had managed to restrain his demon side, Naraku didn't know. Inuyasha was a half demon—that was impossible.

"Inuyasha…" Naraku started, his eyes locking on Inuyasha's almost crimson ones. The look there was vacant but his voice was strong—confused when he said, "Kagome?" Naraku paused, his senses reaching, searching. He should have felt it. In both Kagome and the child. But he hadn't. He moved his hands over Kagome's stomach, over to the highest point where his child rested and then he felt a warning kick against his palm. His lips curved, a smile forming on his lips. "Inuyasha." He said again. "I think you should witness this."

His child was ready. He wanted out.

The child was already fully developed as if he had been full term, even though it had only been a matter of months. Such was the power of his offspring. Inuyasha was too focused on Kagome. He barely even noticed Naraku. No, he couldn't have that. He needed Inuyasha to witness it all. To realize the fact that he had taken Kagome. He had been her _first_ and her last. That Kagome was going to bare his son, the son of Inuyasha's most hated enemy. He stepped back from Kagome, only to slide his arms halfway around her waist. He lowered Kagome onto the stone cold floor, keeping her upper body levitated up with his arms and chest. He pressed his cheek against Kagome's from behind so his lips were right at her ear. He kept his voice low, a whisper—power in his voice. Translucent, almost seductive in its tone.

"_Open_ your eyes, Kagome."

How cruel was this, for Inuyasha to watch the woman he loved giving birth to another demons child—his enemy. How barbaric was it to finally let Kagome realize the extent of what had happened? To let her feel what was happening to her body and know her body carried the death of every human alive?

Kagome's eyes darkened, light sparking in them as mentality took over the vacant look in her eyes. A shudder shook her body and then a hard, convulsing pain locked her in place, rippling through her abdomen. Oh God, where was she? The pain took her breath away and she couldn't think through it. Not until it faded. Just like that the tension eased out of her body and she sank further backwards and into the arms supporting her. She swallowed, her throat working convulsively as she tried to sit up but couldn't. And then the pain came again, taking her breath away. What was wrong with her? She lifted her head up and glanced down…her fingers convulsed over the rise of her stomach.

Her stomach rose out from her body, small but still noticeable, considering how she had been before. No, no, that couldn't be…She stiffened, arching in the arms that held her as her body rode the wave of pain. She could hear someone calling her name, the sound roaring up around her in fury and pain. No, _that_ wasn't possible. The pain started to ease and her eyes moved up and up and then—"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out, her voice hoarse from the pain twisting her abdomen.

_There_ she was. That was Kagome. His Kagome. Inuyasha threw himself against the wall of Miasma. He wasn't sure if that was his shoulder or not that had popped. Kagome had finally said his name. What trance Naraku had put her under was gone. The bastard! That demon bastard child of his was causing Kagome pain and that was enough reason to kill that demonic spawn. "Just hold on, Kagome—"

Through the haze of pain and shock Kagome realized the difference in Inuyasha. The hazard, jagged stripes on his cheeks were there. She would have thought he was in his full demon form if not for the huge gold eyes staring at her. It didn't matter that the rest of his eyes were crimson—that was Inuyasha staring at her. He wasn't yet a full demon, though his body was trying. Another wave of pain washed over her and then she a momentarily weakness over take her body as it eased. That couldn't be a baby in her stomach. It couldn't be! Her head jerked up at the sound of something popping. Something sizzled and then the sound of electricity filled her ears. She felt the weak point in the Miasma then, Inuyasha's rage beating at it, giving him the strength he needed. But it wasn't enough. All he'd managed to do force himself inches into the Miasma, not through it. But he could get out. It would take more than one try.

"Inuyasha." She whispered again, almost whimpering his name. She didn't understand what was happening, who was holding her, the baby in her stomach—Memory came crashing back.

"_I need something from you, Kagome. A bond. Something no other female could give me." _The words, the memory echoed in her mind.

"_I need someone from my own blood. My own body. Stronger. No reincarnation could ever substitute." Naraku's hold in her hair suddenly tightened, sending pricks of pain through her scalp. He withdrew his hips and met her eyes, refusing to let her look away and through that all she could feel the heavy pulsing in his cock and then realization dawned. The warning twitch, the warning pulse. Her eyes widened, denial rising up as his body tensed above hers._

"_A child, Kagome…"_

Reality came crashing back. Horror filled her. Shock. Disbelief. "No…no." Kagome whispered. She couldn't feel the vile aura that always surrounded Naraku but she _knew_ it was his arms around her, keeping her from falling back. She knew it was him who was aiding her in giving birth. _Giving birth. _Denial rose up, hard and fast. She might have denied it but the evidence was there, the warm feeling in her stomach, the brief touches. Then she felt a hot, heavy gush between her legs. She could see the blood between her legs and then her stomach tightened again. Pain twisted across her features and her tortured eyes met Inuyasha's. She wanted to say she was sorry but she couldn't form the words.

She wanted to lean on Inuyasha; he had always been her rock, her shelter. Her head fell back as a hard, burning pain bloomed between her thighs and then another gush of blood. _Push._ _Make the pain stop…it will. _The thought entered her mind. Push. That would relieve her body of the pain that was being forced upon her. It would end in only minutes. A scream tore from her throat as she felt a burning, hot heavy sensation flow from between her thighs and then all at once there was nothing. Only sweet escape from the pain. She fell back, panting, her vision blurring.

Inuyasha growled. He had to get through. He _had_ to. But he couldn't bring himself to move as he watched Kagome arch in Naraku's arms and then everything inside him froze at the sight of blood gushing out from between her thighs. That wasn't what held him in his spot though. It was the sight of the tiny body pushing from her body, resting in the puddle of blood in the floor.

A shudder raced down his spine. He was going to kill Naraku and his spawn. Both had caused her pain. "Kagome? Kagome, can you hear me?" He all but forced himself against the Miasma. All that blood. Her blood. God, so much blood…"Kagome!" His chest heaved as Naraku lifted the infant, cradling his bloodied body before he wiped the moisture off the infants face. Inuyasha had never felt such hatred in his life. That baby—the devil's own spawn, was perfect. He should have been deformed, grotesque.

Inuyasha knew the situation had gone from dire to almost impossible. If he was going to die he wanted to die with Kagome in his arms. "Give her to me. Now." Inuyasha gritted out through his teeth.

Naraku ignored him—for the moment—basking in the glow of his child. Power. The child was perfect. The power he felt from the child was daunting. So much power. He was…perfect. He finally lifted his head, his blank eyes meeting Inuyasha's. The half-demon would have turned if not for the untimely arrival of this infant—but he didn't regret that. Killing Inuyasha now would be _nothing. _The infant in his arms was more than powerful enough to accomplish such a feat. That spoke volumes of how powerful Inuyasha was, even as a half-demon.

"I have no use for her anymore, Inuyasha." Naraku stated. That was all he needed to say. Inuyasha more than understood. He lifted his hand towards Kagome's prone body. She had provided him with what he had sought. Inuyasha could watch as he sucked the life from her body. Her soul.

"_NO—!"_

The roar shook the foundation and Naraku could feel the half-demons agitation—his fear. Let him. He smiled, letting Inuyasha know how much he was going to Inuyasha this. He searched and found the fragment of Kagome's soul. Something inside him froze. A tiny fragment of power.

_No._

Naraku wanted the joy, the satisfaction of taking the life of the woman Inuyasha loved to its full extent. But he couldn't. Something stopped him. Didn't _want_ him to take her life. His eyes shifted down to the infant in his arms. The infant was staring at Kagome's form, his eyes so very familiar to her own.

_No…_

Naraku chuckled then and lifted his head once more. He kneeled down beside her body laid the infant in her arms, folding them around the child.

"Get that thing away from her!"

Naraku could feel the flare of life in Kagome again. She hadn't died but the loss of blood had weakened her. But she was no longer weak. Her birth wounds were healed. That was nothing compared to what he now knew.

"It would appear, Kagome, that _He_ does not want you to die." Naraku murmured. That was a true statement. The infant had stopped him from killing Kagome. He had recognized her as his Mother. _He _needed her—He _wanted_ her, alive. Naraku hadn't anticipated that. Naraku smiled, his look chilling. He turned towards Inuyasha. The child wanted Kagome.

Inuyasha, however, was a different matter entirely. Naraku stared at Inuyasha—so did the infant. Inuyasha felt the flare of power that lifted him up off his feet. His body careened back and then he was slammed backwards, his body tearing through the wall of Miasma. Pain engulfed his body on impact, shuddering through every muscle, every bone.

_Author's Note:_

_So I'm a little late on getting this chapter done. Sorry. I try to get a chapter out each day and if I by chance don't, forgive me! If you're reading this then you've just finished this chapter I thank you for taking the time to do so! I noticed that in most of the reviews here, a lot of you were assumed Inuyasha was going to turn full demon. That just cracked me up cause I was thinking, "Oh, you are SO wrong!" Bet you guys didn't see that coming! :D _

_Please review!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note:_

_I do consider this a late update. At least, for me anyways. I'm going to try to make up for it! But my next few updates might be slow and I'm sorry. I seem to have come down with a cold. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and the…epic end to this chapter. No, the story isn't over yet. There is still more yet to be written. :]_

Chapter Ten

Inuyasha didn't know what the fuck was going on. That bastard spawn of Naraku's had _saved_ Kagome's life? Like hell! He knew better. He knew Naraku better than that and anything born of Naraku…His mind couldn't conceive of anything that was born of Naraku harboring any sense of right and wrong, anything akin to mercy. He knew better. He just didn't know how right he was until the baby turned those familiar brown eyes his way. The baby never moved, never gave any indication that it was going to attack. He didn't feel a flare up of power to even bring up any form of defense before the child attacked.

There was _nothing _there, but that didn't stop the heavy force from slamming into him, effortlessly throwing his body across the room and through the heavy wall of Miasma. Inuyasha had known he was on the edge of losing control and the pain going through his body magnified that ten times. He held on to that last shred of dignity because seeing that baby, seeing the glee on Narkau's face, he could focus. His point of view was directed towards one thing and that was killing Naraku first and foremost. No matter the calm place he had found inside himself, the moment his body crashed through that wall of miasma, burning pain tore through him and that pain took everything he had. His mind howled at the agony of the poison searing his skin, the poison that filled his body and the numbness that followed.

Kagome watched in utter disbelief at the strength, pure self-centered strength that tore through Inuyasha, easily tossing him back as if he weighed nothing. One wave of energy, one thought had sent Inuyasha clear across the room and through their 'prison' as if that too, was nothing.

"How could you?" She whispered, lifting her eyes to Naraku's form.

He turned towards her then, those dark, soulless eyes knowing her as no other had. He held the baby in his arms and turned fully so she had full view. "Do you see how perfect he is, Kagome? The power he has? The life he so effortlessly returned to you?"

Kagome wanted to turn away from those small, innocent like brown eyes. The eyes of a babe—so much like her own. So innocent yet capable of such knowledge, so much power and malignant.

"How dare you?" Kagome whispered again, finally moving. If she could just reach the Jewel, if she could just purify it, then Naraku would be finished. With the Jewel embedded in his body, he wouldn't stand a chance against the Purification. But as she searched, her mind frantically trying to pinpoint any sense of power, she couldn't find it. She remembered what Naraku had said. She was no longer capable of controlling the Jewel. The powers she had attained as a Priestess were _gone. _She had to do something. Naraku lied and he did it without remorse. He had done it in the past and he could have done it then. She just couldn't stand there and let him kill Inuyasha. The baby in his arms, she couldn't allow it to kill him either.

_That_ baby didn't want—wouldn't—let her die. She was taking a chance, one she was willing to take if she was wrong. Kagome didn't stop to think of the consequences; consequences be damned. She pushed herself to her feet and her knees almost buckled as nausea rose. She held her ground. Throat dry, she took a step towards Naraku. She didn't even make it the two steps that would have taken her to him.

The snarl that roared off the walls and echoed in the room sent chills down her spine, familiar in its animosity. Naraku slammed back, a blur of red and white striking him. Kagome stared, as if in slow motion, but her attention wasn't on the blood that splattered from Naraku's front. The baby in his arms skidded out of his arms, jerking up into the air. Her eyes followed as gravity finally took hold and the child was ground bound. Inches from the ground, from splattering that innocent body on the ground, a force-field sheltered up around him, keeping him suspended mid-air.

Kagome spun around, her eyes wide, her shoulders tense as she surveyed the grunting Naraku. He held his ground but he couldn't defend himself against the bodily wounds Inuyasha was throwing his way, one after another. The look in his eyes was shocked, growing darker by the second and foreboding. She understood the reason why he felt a sense of ill fortune. As she caught glimpses of Inuyasha through the swings, his claws tearing through Naraku's chest, she could see the twin marks on his cheeks and flashes of his eyes.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, her hands clenching into tight fists. She should have known how close he was to losing control. The captivity he had been in, something he had always held in contempt, something he despised. She should have known, felt that he was on the edge but she hadn't and now, Inuyasha's demon was attacking Naraku. She knew Inuyasha and she knew his demon. Naraku was the most powerful Demon here and Inuyasha's demon would consider him the biggest threat. That wasn't the only thing. Naraku and that child had attacked Inuyasha. His demon would remember that last, brutal attack.

Naraku was a fool, Kagome knew that. How could he have thought he knew Inuyasha's Demon, that he could think that he could control him—overpower him? He'd never fought Inuyasha's demon and he had never _seen_ him. He knew, yes, but that wasn't the same as experience. God, Inuaysha's demon wouldn't stop at pain and It knew no sanity, no way of right or wrong. She didn't even expect the swift and brutal way that Inuyasha's Demon took to Naraku, slashing and hacking. His Demon didn't stop; he barely even appeared to be breathing. Everything focused on his foe, his rage, his hatred.

Kagome hadn't expected it to end so quickly. She hadn't expected Naraku to be so weak against Inuyasha's Demon. Not even the demons in Naraku's body stood a chance. Inuyasha's demon went straight for the one thing that kept Naraku alive. Not the Jewel and not his demons. His heart. When he ripped it out of Naraku's chest, he took _everything_. The loud suction sound had nausea rising but she barely paid it heed. Within seconds it was over. His Demon had left nothing for Naraku to rejuvenate with.

Naraku had been fool enough to bind his body; his very soul to the Jewel and with the Jewel no longer in his body, there was _nothing._ No way to heal what his body, his life, was losing.

Kagome felt tremendous relief because she could _feel_ the essence of Naraku, the vile mark he'd left on the world fading. Just like that…Just like, in a matter of seconds Naraku was dead. _Naraku was dead._

"You fool—" Kagome whispered. "—you wanted him to turn full demon. Now you burn in hell." It was over. _It_ was over. The pain and the suffering, everything wrought by Naraku's hand was over. It didn't seem possible, it even seemed too easy but Kagome _knew _it. This feel, this kind of death couldn't be faked.

Kagome turned towards Inuyasha's heaving form, his body taking in deep, heavy breaths. "Inuyasha." He didn't so much as acknowledge her and she knew why. Time hadn't changed his Demon. He didn't _know_ her. He didn't know Miroku and Sango. He didn't remember her. Kagome did the only thing she could do, the only thing that would force him out of his transformation without killing him. She said the one word that she vowed she would never say again because after this.

"Inuyasha…sit."

When this was over she would remove that cursed necklace. She wouldn't have anything binding him to her, not like that. She said the words and watched as the beads around his neck flared to life, burning bright. The heavy weight jerked him down, bringing him to his knees before the necklace flared brighter, forcing him lower. But Kagome watched, something in her eyes flickering as he caught himself on his hands and knees, a warning, threatening growl rumbling in his chest as Inuyasha's Demon _fought_ the Beads of Subjugation.

"Inuyasha, sit." Kagome said it again. The force of that should have had him lying in a crater in the ground but she watched, disbelief in her gaze, as his Demon remained on his hands and knees, his muscles visibly quivering as he fought, struggled to remain on his hands and knees—refusing to give into such power.

It wasn't possible!

She watched as he struggled beneath the weight of the Necklace and then, unbelievably, he pushed himself up on two feet, half bent over. The muscles in his arms bulged as his Demon fought the weight. It wasn't until then that she realized just exactly how powerful Inuyasha's Demon was. His Father had given him Tessaiga for a reason. To bind the Demon.

"Inuyasha—_sit." _Kagome said again, caution in her voice. She sucked in a sharp breath as the Beads flared to life again. She saw the visible jerk as Inuyasha's Demon hissed, his fingers flexing as he struggled and then as the Necklace tried to jerk his restraining body into submission—

"_Sit."_

The Beads broke.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note,_

_I have been busy, busy, busy! Sorry that I haven't updated. Last night, July 14__th__, I went to the Midnight showing of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows part 2. I was so tired this morning! Lol. Just have to say that movie was the shiiiiit! Needless to say, two hours before the movie started, there was one hell of a line waiting outside of the theater. Haha. Go see it!_

Chapter Eleven

Those beads breaking, Kagome hadn't even know that that was _possible. _As each pebble, as each claw hit the floor, the sounded echoed in her mind like a death drum. That one word should have brought him to his knees, pushed his Demon back to the depths of his mind but somehow, somewhere along the way, his Demon's rage had outweighed that of the Subjugation charm.

God, Kagome wished she could sense his aura. Anything, anything at all. She couldn't even see it. She didn't even bother cursing Naraku. He had been justly deserved. Giving up didn't even cross her mind. Inuyasha was still there, no matter the Demon looking through his eyes. _Her _Inuyasha was still there inside—somewhere. She had always been able to bring him back and this time would be no different. She refused to back down from the man that she loved. Her soul refused to back away from him, to give up hope, but that didn't stop the fear that coursed through her body, the undeniable doubt of "what if".

What if she couldn't bring him back?

What if she couldn't stop him?

"Inuyasha, come back to me. Please." Her words were broken, soft. She felt torn inside and seeing him like this, knowing he wouldn't even remember how close he'd come to dealing them death…Inuyasha hated the thought of innocent blood on his hands. But even as she said the words, said his name and called him to her, her heart skipped a beat as he lifted his head, those crimson eyes staring straight through her. Death stared at her, marking her.

Oh God.

Denial rose up, fear hard on its end. Like any other human, she didn't want to die; that fear wasn't all. "No, Inuyasha, stop. Listen to me, my voice. You know me. Kagome." If he came too with the smell and sight of her blood on his hands, Kagome feared the worst—that he would take his own life. But the look in his eyes, the step he took towards her, spoke as if he hadn't even heard her. Or that he didn't care. The Demon rage in his eyes, the killing glee that pushed at the edge there, was _everything_ inside of him. She couldn't stop the automatic move that took her backwards as he stalked towards her and then lifted his bloodied hand.

"No, Inuyasha—" Kagome whispered, horror and despair filling her at the sight of death—hers—in his blood red eyes as he lunged at her.

But nothing happened. Nothing but the large, electric shock that tore through the air, encompassing Inuyasha's body. His body convulsed in midair and she heard the ruptured vocal cords that growled, the pain evident there in his voice. Kagome spun around, her lungs seizing as she stared at the tiny baby lying so innocent behind her.

"_Stop_, you're killing him. You can't—" The baby was hurting Inuyasha and she didn't care that he was tearing apart the Demon Inuyasha, forcing shockwaves of burning pain through his body—that was still Inuyasha. That child—her child—her image, was killing the man she _loved._ Those eyes were her own, the eyes trained on Inuyasha; the locks of hair so similar. Her child.

"_Stop—"_

Those brown eyes turned her way, confusion and knowledge in the molten depths. Images—feelings—surged through her.

_Warmeth. Protection. _

Kagome knew the moment the baby released Inuyasha from the brutal shocking hold. His body crashed to the ground but he was up in seconds, the look in his eyes more crazed. He went for the person closest to him—Kagome.

Her cry filled her mind as the world tilted. There was no touch, no pain that filled her body—no death. She didn't realize what had happened until she was staring at Inuyasha's back. But that left Miroku and Sango directly in his path. Her mind howled a denial as she turned away from the baby—he'd saved her again, but at the cost to Miroku and Sango. Through the rushing in her ears, she couldn't hear. She'd be damned if she'd let Inuyasha have the death of his friends, his family, on his hands.

His back was to her but she knew that wouldn't mean a thing. If he heard her, if he sensed her; and he likely would; then they would all die. She didn't think about dying at his hands. She didn't think about anything. She barely registered the soft cry as she tore off towards Inuyasha. She didn't know how she made it, how he didn't know; maybe he was too focused on Miroku and Sango, but she reached him. She jerked Tessaiga backwards and from its sheath. The blade hissed out and she heard him snarl but she didn't let him turn.

Her heart twisted, broke, as she stabbed Tessaiga's blade through Inuyasha's middle. It slid easily through skin and muscle, through his back from behind. She felt his body jerk and then freeze. Something inside her broke as she stared down at the blade buried in his back. "I'm so sorry, Inuyasha." Kagome finally whispered. If that hadn't stopped the Demon in its tracks then Kagome knew they were lost. Her hands shook as she withdrew the Bloody Tessaiga from his back. She heard him mutter something as Tessaiga cleared his body.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome dropped the bloody Tessaige to the ground and she didn't think it was possible for her heart to hurt even more until Inuyasha collapsed, sinking to his knees. Her knees almost buckled as she walked around him, terrified of what she might see. What she saw had her knees buckling. She collapsed at his knees and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him against her.

"Oh God, Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I couldn't…I couldn't bring you back any other way."

"Ka..Kagome…?"

Kagome lifted her head at the hesitant, pained stridden voice. The same golden eyes she had seen seconds ago stared at her.

"I couldn't help myself, Kagome. …S' fucking sorry…" Inuyasha muttered.

A shudder wracked her body, relief, as she felt his arms come around her. This was Inuyasha. This was the man that she loved—her Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, he's dead. Naraku…_he's_ _gone."_ She didn't know if he remembered everything, but that, she had to tell him. They were free. All of them. His arms tightened around her at the words and Kagome wanted to sob at the feel. All those years of fighting, of the pain and death that had followed, it was finally to an end. He held her in silence, just holding her, but that was enough.

The silence was broken by a small, gurgling wail. Kagome lifted her head and looks towards the sound but she already knew what it was. She could see the flickering force field around the baby before finally, it disappeared the baby was slowly lowered to the ground. For the first time since those events had taken place, the baby let out a cry.

Inuyasha tightened his hold around her and clenched his teeth against the pain that numbed his abdomen as he tried to stand. "Help me up, Kagome."

Kagome tore her eyes from the crying infant. She circled Inuyasha's waist and helped him to his feet but not before Inuyasha picked up Tessaiga. "S…stand back." Kagome was reluctant to release him because she was sure he couldn't stand on his own; not for long. But she took a tentative step back and watched as he turned. He turned towards the baby and lifted Tessaiga, hefting the sword up halfway over his shoulder as it transformed.

"_Windscar!"_

Kagome felt her heart jump. Something inside her rose up hard and fast. An undeniable pain—denial. "Inuyasha, no!" Her scream rose up. She closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his from behind, jerking his arms up inches. The Windscar blew upwards, missing its intended target completely.

Something inside of her had cringed at the thought of Inuyasha killing that infant. It was an instinct, something that she could _not_ allow. The thought of that child dying…Oh God, that child was _her baby._ It didn't matter that it was born of Naraku's blood, his body, that was still _her child._ That cry called to her, a Mother's Intuition, and she felt what it was like to be a mother for the first time. She didn't realize it until now. It didn't matter that the baby had tried to kill Inuyasha—that child was hers and she loved him. There was no way to describe what she felt.

"Kagome, we have to kill _it. _If we don't, it'll kill us. That's what Naraku made it for." Inuyasha said through clenched teeth, struggling to say on his feet. What the hell was she doing?

Kagome moved away from Inuyasha, her mind torn but that didn't stop her. That child, that infant—hers—cried, his tiny arms and legs moving, as if he were just like any other child. And he just lay there, so powerful and weak at the same time—but alone.

"Kagome, get away from it—what are you doing?" Inuyasha took a step forward, his sword raised, ready to defend at the second. The look in his golden eyes hardened, disbelief filling them as Kagome bent and _picked _up the baby. At once there was silence. "Kagome—"

"I can't, Inuyasha."

Those three words were filled with tears, her voice shaking as she stared down at the baby in her arms. Inuyasha didn't like the look in her eyes. Hell, that baby had a hold on her. A spell? "Dammit, Kagome, snap out of it—"

Kagome lifted her head at his words. The baby was light in her arms and at that, she realized this was her first time holding him. He'd stopped crying the moment she had picked him up. God, he was so small. It didn't seem he could hold such power and be so small. "Inuyasha, he's not…this is me, Inuyasha. I'm not under a spell. He's…I can't…"

Inuyasha cursed as a tear rolled down her cheek. No, no, _no._ That baby was Naraku's. "Kagome…"

"He's still my child, Inuyasha…my baby." He wasn't evil. He wasn't like Naraku. Kagome refused to believe that. Holding him like this, she couldn't conceive of him being evil. He may have been conceived by Naraku but this child in her arms was _hers. _Half of what he was, was _her. _"He's not like him, Inuyasha."

"Fuck, Kagome, you saw what he did." Inuyasha cursed, he had to make Kagome understand. That baby had to die. Anything by Naraku had to.

"Inuyasha…I love you." She looked at him as she said it and then lowered her eyes to the infant in her arms. "But…" Kagome knew she had a critical choice to make. She loved Inuyasha with every fiber of her being and she had for many years now. But she loved this baby in her arms, too. He'd die without her. He _needed _her. But she wasn't stupid. Inuyasha accepting a child of _Naraku's_? "Inuyasha…I love you." She said again. "But…he needs me."

"Dammit, Kagome—"

"I'll take him back home with me." She had thought that when she returned home it would be to tell her mother goodbye. She had imagined that she would spend her life with Inuyasha. But this…this changed everything. She had to make a choice and choosing this—she couldn't be with Inuyasha. Her mother had always said that being a mother came first. She just hadn't realized the true meaning of that until now.

"Dammit, Kagome, he's evil, he's sick like Narkau—"

"Inuyasha…he's still a part of me." She saw the way Inuyasha tensed when she started towards him but he didn't back away. That was Inuyasha. He didn't back away from anything. "Look at him, Inuyasha…does he look evil to you?" She should have rephrased that because she remembered the horror of how the baby had nearly killed Inuyasha. She lifted her head as Inuyasha tensed, his muscles bulging—

"No." Kagome whispered, staring down at the baby in her arms, her eyes imploring. "I love that man. Don't hurt him." She could feel the baby's revulsion towards Inuyasha and it almost broke her heart. But he understood her. That gave her hope. "Don't hurt him. He's everything to me." She whispered and lifted her head. She could see the visible ease of Inuyasha's muscle but that didn't change the hard look in his eyes, the cautious look to him.

"Do you see, Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered at last. "He's still _my_ baby…I can't." She couldn't choose Inuyasha over this child in her arms. Her newfound Mother's heart wouldn't allow it. Her eyes implored for him to understand. For him to come to her accept this.

"Kagome…I…I can't. I don't think I can."

Her heart twisted. She was going to lose Inuyasha.


End file.
